Blood Love
by Black.Misfit
Summary: After centuries of keeping his feelings bottles up, Hagi finally admits his love to Saya and gets a lot further than he expected. SayaXHagi leading to another unexpected romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Blood Plus. Lord knows I wish I did, but I don't. This fan fic is a little more on the romance side instead of pure angst, but I might get a little rougher in another chapter. I could care less if people hate SayaXHagi stories, but those two are just too perfect so I hope you enjoy.**

The thoughts that filled her overflowed her mind as Saya started to open her eyes. She found herself in the strong and pale arms of a chevalier she obviously recognized…Hagi. She could feel the cool, satin sheets wrapped around her bare body with Hagi's arm around her waist. Her hand gently resting on his bare and well-toned chest as his chest rose and fell and raven black hair scattered around his head. Saya also noticed some bite marks around Hagi's chest and some bruises on parts of her body. There was dried blood on her lips that tasted familiar and even saw scratch marks of Hagi's shoulders that seemed to scare even her. Even with the small wounds she saw on his alabaster skin, Hagi slept soundly without the sound of breathing to pass through his lips. Her body ached and her entrance felt sore from something she had no memory of. 'What happened last night? Why am I here?' Saya thought to herself as she heard Hagi slightly breathed out her name in a quiet whisper. Saya's face went red as she tried to remember why she was in this state. Soon, memories of the previous night come back to her like a vivid dream. Maybe even like a passionate fantasy.

* * *

It was getting late as the sun started to set. Saya was hooked up to an IV of blood as she sat on the windowsill. She heard the door slowly open revealing a tall, pale man with his right hand wrapped up in bandages.

"Good evening, Saya. I hope you are feeling well," Hagi said in his low emotionless tone.

"Oh. Hi Hagi and how are you?" Saya said trying to seem happy.

"I would be better if I knew what was wrong," he said as he walked over to Saya and sat down next to her on the sill.

"I'm fine Hagi. Really, I'm ok," Saya said with a small smile on her face. Hagi raised a curious eyebrow and could easily see something was bothering her. Saya knew he could read her mind like a billboard so she continued talking. "It's just…it's just...the pressure of fighting. I know I have to protect everyone, but I don't know if I can," she said with a few tears rolling down her cheek. Hagi got up and pulled her on her feet and embraced her in him arms. He tilted her chin up so he could see straight into her reddish-brown eyes as his left hand wiped away the trails of tears and caressed her face.

"Saya…we do what we have to do…for the people we love and care about most," Hagi whispered with his hand on Saya's blushing cheek. Even as he talked, his face got closer and closer until he was no more than inches away from each other. Hagi still kept the blank stare he's had for years, but Saya could tell there was something more that glowed from his icy blue eyes that pierced hers so intensely Eyes that seemed full of life, beauty, and maybe even lust.

"H-Hagi…w-what are you doing?" Saya whispered with a quivering voice. It took him a minute to answer before brushing her hair from her face.

"Something I should have done many centuries ago." With that said, Hagi pushed his lips against Saya's lips. Saya felt completely different by the way Hagi caressed her body against his own and couldn't help the electrifying sensation she got from the taste of his lips. It wasn't like how he fed her his own blood for the first time, but felt something more meaningful from the black-haired man she's know for centuries. Even as a little boy, she thought Hagi was cute and now has grown up into an extremely attractive man who's protected her from the monsters they still face now.

Saya was in shock by the intense electrical feeling surging through her body. She could feel Hagi's arms wrap around her waist drawing her closer to his chest. Hagi pulled away leaving Saya somewhat wanting more, but just hugged her close as Saya let her arms wrap around his waist.

"I love you Saya. After all these years, I've never stopped loving you," Hagi whispered as he squeezed tighter around Saya's tiny figure. Hagi bent down to kiss her again, but this time Saya relaxed herself and fell into the kiss. "Saya…I've wanted you for as long as I could remember," Hagi breathed between kisses as he trailed down her neck nibbling on every part and made their way towards the bed. Saya's mind was too preoccupied in pleasure as she realized she was on her back on the bed as Hagi hovered above her still in lip lock formation. She couldn't resist but to moan at the gentle touch as Hagi's hand went up her dress and massaged her thigh.

"H-Hagi...you really...mean that?" Saya whispered as a single tear ran across her face. Hagi bent down and licked the tear away as his tongue trailed to her cheek and down her neck.

"Saya…please be mine…tonight," he whispered as he licked the nape of her neck. He looked up from her neck to get an answer as Saya pulled his face to hers and aggressively forced a kiss on his lips. Even with this gesture, Hagi had a look of shock in his eyes as Saya pulled back with a small giggle.

"No…I want to be yours…forever," Saya said with a smile on her face and even saw Hagi give a seductive smirk himself.

**Author's Note:**** I know. Completely sappy like a Romeo and Juliet story, but you can't help but to say that's too cute! I'll upload another chapter for it later. It'll take me a while, but it'll be good. I promise you that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya's head started spinning as Hagi's hand slowly unzipped her dress and threw it into a corner and Saya undid his white button down shirt. Her fingers grazed over his tight chest trying to remember every curve. Hagi pinned her down to the bed as his kisses ran down to her neck as Saya let a small whimper escape her lips. Hagi couldn't control himself when he heard it as his wrapped hand clawed at her thigh only scratching the surface a little. He couldn't even tell if Saya felt it since everytime she moaned, it was out in delight. Hagi went lower and lower until he reached her underwear and slipped them off. He looked up at Saya already starting to sweat as Hagi could see her glistening body beneath the moonlight. Saya gave a reassuring smile closing her eyes as Hagi's tongue entered into her tight cavern. Saya gasped at the warm feeling she felt and sent waves of pleasure through her whole body. Hagi's tongue slipped in and out easily as he heard Saya trying to catch her breath.

"Ohhh...H-Hagi...go deeper. Deeper," Saya moaned as she gripped the pillow under her head. Saya couldn't control the sounds that passed through her lips and the reactions she gave from every touch. Saya's hands found Hagi's back and held a tight grip on it as if she was going to fly away. Her nails dug deeper into his back drawing out blood as Hagi groaned at the stinging sensation on his shoulder. Saya didn't realized what she did until Hagi came back up to her face. Saya looked deeply into his eyes and licked at her fingers covered in blood and smiled at the taste. Hagi smiled as he bent down and licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. Saya eyes glowed red as she suddenly took Hagi and pinned him to the bed. Hagi's eyes looked surprised as she forcefully kissed his lips and quickly went to his chest stopping at his right nipple.

Hagi let out a soft moan as she bit down on his nipple and circled around it with her tongue. Once she heard the moan, she bit down hard enough to draw out a little blood from the tip. Her tongue lapped at the drops of red liquid that oozed out as Hagi's hand went down Saya's slender backside. Saya trailed kisses down to Hagi's pants as she roughly pulled them off revealing a bulge in his underwear.

"Saya, wait. Are you sure about this?" Hagi questioned as he looked down at Saya. Saya only gave a seductive smirk as her eyes glowed redder by the second and nodded. She slowly took off his underwear and gazed at the large erection staring back at her. She kissed the head as her lips glided down the shaft and took the whole piece in her mouth. The dark-haired man gripped at the sheets as he moaned to her soft tongue flicking at the pre-cum leaking through while she sucked and licked every inch. Hagi's hand stroked her hair but soon tightened his grip on her clenching his teeth as Saya's fangs scraped against the head.

"Ahhh…S-Saya…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Hagi couldn't find any breath in his body to barely said anything before his member erupted his seed shooting into Saya's mouth. She licked every drop of it from shaft to head with a girlish giggle as she climbed up and stared at the light blue pools staring back at her filled with passion and lust. Hagi jumped up and pinned Saya down to the bed and bit hard on her slender neck. Saya yelled out but her yelling soon turned to moaning as he licked at the bite mark left on her neck.

"Saya…let me be inside you," Hagi whispered as he started to spread her legs open. Saya heart raced faster at his words, but she gave a weak smile and nodded at the suggestion as she braced herself for a second. Hagi slowly started to insert himself into Saya's tight cavern inch by inch as Saya screamed feeling her entrance being stretched out in every direction. Hagi slowly pulled out and pushed his thick member through her at a steady pace constantly hitting a certain spot that made Saya clutch and claw at Hagi's shoulders. Hagi sped up as he could feel something warm oozing from Saya's entrance. In the dim moonlight, he could see trails of red blood and white pre-cum leaking through and dripping on the bed. Hagi didn't want Saya to be hurt too badly and started to slow down, but Saya couldn't let him. She wouldn't let him.

"Please…don't stop. I WANT IT!!!" Saya screamed out as she flipped him over and hammered himself to go deeper and deeper into her. Hagi gasped out to scream but couldn't find enough air to do so. Saya went faster and faster as they both felt their climax soon coming.

"Ahhh… yes S-Saya…make me cum," Hagi screamed as they both climaxed and Saya could feel her moist carven being filled with cum. Saya was left breathless as she collapsed on top of Hagi's sweating chest and pulled away from his limp flesh. She cuddled next to Hagi with a smile and Hagi pulled a blanket that wasn't stained over both of them.

"I love you, Saya," he whispered as Saya drifted off to sleep with Hagi stroking her black hair.

* * *

Outside the window, his blond hair blew through the wind as he gazed at the sleeping figures through the window. Solomon gave a curious smile as he pressed a hand to the glass.

'So they're in love, huh. Well, I guess I'll have to go after my dark-haired lover sooner than I though,' he thought to himself as he jumped off the fire escape and landed on the ground.

"Sleep tight for now, my love. For I will have you soon enough," he said as he took one final look at the window and walked off without another word or thought.

**Author's Note: Ok that's the end of this story…for now. Hopefully you're wondering who Solomon was talking about, but I'll have to decide that myself. I might make a poll to see who they want Solomon to be with in then next part. Or message me about it. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
